


The Great Orjeet

by FiresideCommulist



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Crack, Fivesome, Gay Sex, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pheromones, Sex, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, what is this bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresideCommulist/pseuds/FiresideCommulist
Summary: Baljeet wants to become more attractive, but the consequences end up with everyone on Earth finding him irresistible. Does he try to resist the temptation of having everyone lust for him, or does he give in and embrace his new position? Rated Explicit for sex and "why did I even write this" moments.





	1. Big

Baljeet stood in his room. He watched as Phineas and Ferb mixed solutions together, not saying a word or even blinking.

               ‘Are you sure about this, Baljeet?’ Phineas said.

               ‘I need a date, Phineas. As a college professor, being single will look awful!’

               ‘What about Ginger? You two seem to get along.’

               ‘Yes, I agree, but none of us can even make the first move. I do not even know if she just likes me as a friend or not! I need to take this pheromone booster to be sure, and maybe score some more on the way there!’

               ‘Oh, she likes you,’ Ferb said.

               ‘Yes, but does she like me enough? What if when she dates me she realises I’m a nerd who isn’t even hot?’

               Phineas walked to Baljeet. ‘Baljeet, you really don’t need to do this. We’re ready to stop at anytime, you should just be you, she’ll like you. You know she relates to your nerdy side.’

               ‘You do not understand, Phineas! I’m so confused, I really want Ginger, but I also want more! I want to be a sex symbol, someone who nobody can resist! My fragile ego needs this boost!’

               Phineas sighed. ‘Fine, if you insist. Ferb has it ready, he’ll just inject the solution we’ve brewed.’

Ferb walked to Baljeet with a needle and injected the solution into him, and stepped back in case there were any side effects. Baljeet watched himself, anticipating any feelings of change, but felt nothing. That is, until he exploded into a haze of pink smoke that shattered his windows, and sent a wave of the smoke that went across the entire world.

Baljeet cleared the smoke around him to see that his clothes were in tatters, and Phineas and Ferb were lying on the floor. Baljeet helped Ferb up, but when Ferb looked at Baljeet, his pupils dilated and started drooling. As Baljeet went to help up Phineas, he did the same.

               Phineas took a while to speak, but eventually said, ‘Oh, Baljeet. You’re… you’re so hot. And so sexy.’

Both Phineas and Ferb encircled Baljeet, running fingers over his body and taking pieces of clothing off, one by one. Phineas and Ferb even went as far as taking off their shirts, which got Baljeet smiling.

               Baljeet grabbed Phineas and Ferb’s wrists. ‘It’s okay, I feel it too. Phineas, Ferb, this has worked beyond what you intended. I now even want you. You see how hot I am, now show it.’

               Phineas put a finger on Baljeet’s chin. ‘Oh, Baljeet, with pleasure. Ferb already wants to fuck you forever, and I would do the same.’

Phineas then started to suck on Baljeet’s dick as Ferb lunged for him and kissed him. Baljeet and Ferb moved into each other’s mouths with fury and passion, their tongues and lips moving into every corner they could. They moved their hands all over each other, with Phineas letting Ferb sit on him as Baljeet groped Ferb’s ass.

Phineas gave Baljeet’s balls a tight squeeze, making him moan an orgasm, shooting cum into Phineas’ mouth that he swallowed with a grin. Baljeet then got Phineas and Ferb around his sides, and jerked off their penises with each hand. The brothers responded by furiously kissing Baljeet, giving him attention from the neck to his pectorals to his belly.

Baljeet’s hands occasionally strayed away from his prizes to tease the brothers, giving them a ball fondle, an ass slap, or just a nice rub here and there. Phineas and Ferb eventually moved to Baljeet’s dick and used a hand each to grip on, generating large strokes that caused Baljeet to let out large grunts. Within time Phineas and Ferb also let out grunting noises, and as their noises of pleasure synchronised, they all came over each other, semen covering all three of them.

               Phineas let out lots of breaths as he stared at Baljeet, his eyes half open and mouth open and drooling. ‘I love you, Baljeet.’

               Baljeet responded with the same expression. ‘I love you too, Phineas.’

               ‘I see you and Ferb already love each other, let me show you some of that love too.’

Phineas pulled Baljeet’s face to his and sucked it in with a massive kiss, to which Baljeet responded by wrapping his arms around Phineas and continuing the kiss. Ferb then went to suck Baljeet off, and lifted him up by the ass to have him tower over Phineas as he kissed him. Baljeet lifted Phineas as they kissed, the hormones flowing through his body increasing his strength.

Phineas then grinded Baljeet’s torso as it was pressed to it. Baljeet moved around Phineas’ neck and chest, even licking up some of the semen from before. Phineas’ grinding got so extreme that when he orgasmed he let go of Baljeet and leaned back and hung from him. Baljeet bathed in his juices washing over him, even lifting Phineas up to lick more out of him, with him being so aroused Baljeet’s licks caused more orgasms.

Baljeet rested Phineas on the ground with him wearing a blissful smile as he moved himself around to suck Ferb’s dick. He and Ferb sixty-nined each other for a while, until Ferb came in his mouth and Baljeet lay down, prompting Ferb to grind over Baljeet and cum some more. Ferb went back to lick Baljeet’s dick some more before making it cum, and all three rested on the floor.

               ‘I feel like I have limitless energy! I could fuck for the rest of my life,’ Baljeet said.

               Phineas grinned. ‘I think Ferb and I are done for now, but we could maybe sandwich your dick. Grinding feels awesome, you should try it.’

               ‘Sure, I need to get all of this semen out of me!’

Phineas and Ferb then sandwiched their chests over Baljeet’s cock, getting him to pound it between them. He sometimes switched to the other side, and even moved it side to side between their torsos to gain more stimulation. He eventually came, releasing hot semen that Baljeet opened Phineas and Ferb up for to rub in each valley between their pectorals to get more out. He stuck Phineas and Ferb together to plan his next way to fuck them, but an unexpected arrival showed up.


	2. Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people fall for Baljeet's raw sexiness.

Baljeet turned around as his door open, frowning. ‘Hey, Buford.’

               ‘Hey, Baljeet, was just coming over to- WHOA HOT DAMN, YOU’RE SO HOT!’ Buford ripped his clothes off and sent the pieces flying across the room, and howled at the sight of his friend.

               ‘Good timing, Phineas and Ferb got a taste of me and they’re now tired, I amm happy to give another man a shot.’ Baljeet walked up to Buford and kissed him, to which Buford returned with force.

They moved their hands across each other, with them each taking chances to grope each other’s asses and squeeze each other’s balls. They grinded their dicks against the other, offering the occasional lick and suck here and there. The arousal they both faced caused them to cum really quickly, and they started licking their juices off each other as another unexpected arrival showed up.

               ‘Phineas and Ferb, what are you doing?’ Candace said. ‘I had to drive out of law school because of that weird explosion, it better be for a g- h-h-hi, Baljeet.’

               As Candace started to grind her crotch in the doorway, Baljeet walked up to her. ‘Hey, I’m a pretty big deal, now. Want to join us? I’d like to have some pussy here, anyway.’

Candace could do nothing but giggle as she tried to take off her clothes, but her scatterbrained state left her unable to coordinate her moves, so Buford just yanked off her top and pulled down her pants.

               ‘Hehehehehe, guess I get to score with two guys today, I’m sure Jeremy would understand, if he saw that you fucked my brothers and Buford he would really understand.’ Candace then ripped off her undershirt, followed by doing the same with her bra and underpants, tossing them away.

Baljeet lay Candace down on his bed and thrust his penis inside of her, while Buford sat over Candace and invited Baljeet to suck his cock. Candace thrusted with lots of force, which caused Buford to move up and down and cause Baljeet to end up having his dick move up and down in his mouth.

Candace came first, followed by Buford, and then Baljeet. They all collapsed on to each other, breathing and barely moving.

               ‘I’m exhausted, I’ll just be chilling with Phineas and Ferb,’ Buford said.

After Buford got off Candace, she leapt after Baljeet and kissed him with all her might. Baljeet reciprocated, and they both held each other as they made out.

               ‘How did you get so sexy for a nerd?’ Candace said in a low voice between kisses.

               ‘It was your brothers,’ Baljeet said between kisses, and using one hand to play with and squeeze her breasts. ‘They helped me become more attractive, but it seems it works too well.’

               ‘Well this is the best thing Phineas and Ferb ever made, you deserve everything, you deserve everyone to be at the mercy of your raw sexiness.’

               ‘I will consider it.’

Baljeet moved down to Candace’s vagina and started to lick it, making her moan. He teased her, breaking free to kiss and chew on her thighs before going back to her pussy, tracing his finger around it and leaving the odd nibble here and there. Candace reached down for Baljeet’s head and pulled on his ears, making him thrust his tongue inside her. Candace continued to moan as Baljeet was giving it some nibbles and bites before moving up to her breasts to suck on them.

Baljeet thrust himself inside Candace once again, now devoting his mouth to nibbling her breasts, whose hands then took those duties once he decided to focus on her long neck to give kisses to.

               ‘Baljeet, oh, Baljeet. Baljeet, fuck me harder, Baljeet,’ Candace said, her voice barely audible and her eyes closed.

Baljeet quietened her words by planting some kisses on her lips, before moving back down to her neck, leaving soft bites all over it as he nibbled his way back to her breasts. Candace’s moans got louder as Baljeet bit and pulled on her nipples and gnawed on her breasts, while Baljeet gripped onto her ass and buried and clawed his way into her cheeks.

Candace still had her eyes closed, but there was a huge smile on her face as she came, letting out screams of pleasure. Baljeet released his load too, and scraped down the back of her ass and thighs, rubbing his hands down her legs and giving her feet a massage.

               ‘You know, I always thought you were pretty hot,’ Baljeet said.

               ‘I never considered it, but the moment I saw you today, I just had to have you.’

Baljeet bent her feet up and went back to Candace’s pussy to eat it out. Candace moaned yet again, as Baljeet rubbed her legs and massaged them. As Candace started to make louder grunts, Baljeet moved his arms up along Candace’s ass and up her back, feeling her skin. As Candace reached her climax, she used her legs to wrap them around Baljeet.

The duo then started to make out for a bit, feeling across each other’s bodies as they kissed, until Baljeet heard his phone ring.

               ‘It’s okay, I’m worn out now,’ Candace said. ‘Before I go rest I’ll just suck your dick when you pick up the phone.’

               Baljeet accepted the offer as he answered his phone, seeing it was Isabella. ‘Hello, Isabella?’

               ‘Hey, Baljeet. Ginger and I were wondering if we could come over.’

Baljeet thought to himself for a moment. Isabella was one of the most attractive women he has ever known, and so was Ginger. If his newfound attractiveness really was going to last, he had to ask these bombshells over. His thoughts wandered to what he could do with them as Candace hazily sucked away, with Baljeet trying not to make any noses as he stroked her face and hair.

               ‘Uh, Baljeet, you still there?’ Isabella said.

               ‘Oh, yes, sorry. Of course, I’d love you two to come over, what do you want to do here?’

               ‘Well, we just wanted to sort out some things we could do while we’re all at college given we’re going to be away from each other, but now I can’t help but notice you sound way more sexy than usual.’

               Ginger spoke into the phone. ‘Seriously, Jeet, you’re driving me crazy. If we come over, we’re gonna have to see what you did to make yourself sound like this.’

               Baljeet smiled. ‘That is fine with me, I have a few ideas of my own we could do to entertain ourselves.’

               Isabella’s tone grew flirtatious. ‘Whatever it is, I hope it’s able to give the two of us a good time. We’re already walking over right now. See you soon.’

As Isabella hung up, Baljeet let himself finally have his orgasm, filling Candace’s mouth with cum as she started to grow sleepy. Baljeet carried her in a bridal pose as she held onto his body, resting her on a couch. He sucked off some semen that got on her face, and kissed her and brushed her hair aside before going back to his room.

Baljeet went to clean everything, even moving his friends to another couch he had outside. He rearranged things and wiped himself with a towel, and soon got everything back in order. He was so busy cleaning that he didn’t even realise the two figures yanking him over to them.


	3. Biggerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baljeet's pheromones continue to grow more potent as he attracts even more people to him.

               Isabella stared with lustful eyes at Baljeet as her and Ginger held him. ‘What’cha doin’, you hunky beast?’

               ‘Oh, already ready?’ Baljeet said.

               ‘I’ve always been ready.’ Isabella then leapt onto Baljeet, kissing him.

               ‘Baljeet, you get two of us, you know,’ Ginger said while also jumping on Baljeet to kiss him.

Baljeet was trapped between the two girls and their kissing and feeling all over him. The girls then started to undress, soon ending up in nothing but underwear. Baljeet grabbed onto each of their underwear and pulled them off, and used both of his hands to hold their bodies as they latched onto his.

               ‘This is a dream come true,’ Baljeet said.

               Ginger smiled. ‘Just you wait, you sexy thing.’

Isabella and Ginger used their breasts to encircle Baljeet’s penis, and used their cleavage to grind against it. Baljeet then lay on his back and Isabella pulled his body over hers, using just her breasts now to be fucked by Baljeet. Meanwhile, Ginger crouched over Baljeet and he began eating her out, burying his hands in her ass and feeling across her thighs and hips. Isabella and Ginger let out noises as they experienced their pleasure, quickly orgasming. Baljeet soon followed, covering Isabella’s bosom in his semen.

Isabella and Ginger swapped positions, so Ginger was now using her breasts to stimulate Baljeet, and Isabella was being eaten out and felt by his hands. It was a similarly quick affair, with the girls again making large moans of pleasure, and quickly reaching their climaxes as Baljeet came over Ginger’s chest.

Ginger hopped on to Baljeet’s dick, and in response Isabella slid under him and kissed any part of his body she could reach, mainly around the neck. Ginger felt across his body too as she let him thrust into her, also sharing kisses with Baljeet, even as he also turned to the side to share some with Isabella from time to time.

As Baljeet was sandwiched between two of the girls he desired most, his energy grew. His kisses around the girls grew into nibbles and bites, and he scraped his fingers into Ginger’s body. He came remarkably quickly, and got Ginger to do the same. Once again, the girls swapped positions, so now Ginger was adding support while Isabella was getting Baljeet’s dick.

Things continued as usual for a while until five other girls walked into the room as the three fucked. Baljeet was so into the experience he didn’t even care, even as they noticed.

               ‘Oh hey, Gretchen, Adyson, Holly, Milly and Katie,’ Baljeet said. ‘I’m – ah! – busy at the – oh yes! – moment. Come join if you l- ah! Ah! Ah!’

As Baljeet came, Isabella started moaning. ‘Mmm, girls, don’t underestimate Baljeet. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! He’s the hottest, manliest man ever! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!’

As Isabella panted from her orgasm, the other five girls started undressing and they all walked over to Baljeet. All seven girls grabbed at him and kissed him, played with his body, pulled him around, and more. Baljeet reveled at being pulled apart by seven women, even as he struggled to make any moves himself. He especially reveled it when he got to kiss the girls himself, or they would lick or suck on his dick.

One by one, Baljeet got chances to have intercourse with them, even as it was in awkward positions due to being in the hands of seven girls. By the time he had pleased all seven girls, they all pinned him down and started licking on at sucking his dick. Each took turns to get in their actions, while each got their chance to keep Baljeet down.

Eventually, the girls all gathered in front of Baljeet as they watched a massive stream of semen flow out. They all bathed in it, relishing being covered in Baljeet’s juices. Baljeet then lay in the centre of his bed, and on one side lay Gretchen, Adyson and Katie in his arm, and in the other lay Isabella, Holly and Milly. Ginger had the honour of lying on top of him, and all seven girls gripped onto whatever of Baljeet they could, and remained that way for a good amount of time.

               Baljeet smiled and sighed as he embraced the seven girls. ‘This is the life. This is really cluttered though, if I had any more people with me I would probably be forced to crush myself.’

As Baljeet started to relax, he noticed Candace was awake again.


	4. Biggererer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baljeet figures out a solution to deal with there being too many people desiring him.

Candace spoke in her phone. ‘Yeah Stacy, I’m serious, Baljeet is amazing, I’ve already called Jeremy, Vanessa, Jenny, Melissa, Amanda and Zack, and they’re all coming over with more people they know. Oh, you saw the pics of Baljeet and understand? Awesome.’

Baljeet got up, locked the door and ran to Candace. ‘Candace, no! That is too many people at once!’

‘Baljeet, you’re a living sex god. We may as well have an orgy.’

‘Just because I am the most attractive person in the entire world, it does not mean I always give my consent to everyone.’ Baljeet got Phineas, Ferb and Buford in. ‘Guys, design something for you all to wear, I have a job for you all.’

Phineas said, ‘What’s the plan, Baljeet?’

‘Let’s start with sexy all black clothes. First, for the guys, make tight stretchy briefs where I can stare at your dicks through them as I see you all grow hard for me. For the girls, make what is like a one-piece swimsuit but it’s got a thin halter that turns into two stretches that cover your boobs and stretch down to the part that covers your pelvic regions while showing off your legs, middle of your bodies, cleavage and asses. I don’t care if it’s impractical, I’ve seen movies where there’s even more blatant sex appeal in the design, plus I am too horny to think of anything better.’

The door to Baljeet’s house started rattling, and as he looked, he saw a crowd of people gathering outside and pushing themselves against the windows, trying to get in. Baljeet started to shiver, but stopped when he saw everyone now in his black outfits.

               ‘I look so good in this,’ Isabella said.

               ‘Me too,’ Ginger said.

               Baljeet stepped forward. ‘Nice, but next step. Girls, go and contain these people, while the guys build containment fields to keep them in so they do not burst in. Also, if you see Mishti Patel and Wendy Stinglehopper, bring them in, they can join me.’

Phineas, Ferb and Buford built the containment fields, and tossed them to the girls who activated them around the subdued people. Isabella and Ginger also found Mishti and Wendy, the former dressed in a pink midriff bearing tube top and gold miniskirt and the latter in an almost undone light blue button up shirt and short shorts.

               Mishti smiled. ‘I’m glad you let us in, the both of us dressed for the occasion. That’s why you picked us and not any of them, right?’

               Baljeet shrugged. ‘Actually, it is because I have always liked you and Wendy, even before all of this happened.’

               Wendy giggled ‘Hey, I’m not complaining. Your dick is already the best I’ve ever seen.’

               Baljeet looked at himself. ‘Ah yes, I am still naked. Anyway, just wait a second, I have more plans.’

As everyone returned, Baljeet drew a diagram of a device he wanted to create – it was a large pod with complex features. Baljeet got the others to work on building it while Baljeet walked with Mishti and Wendy in his arms to his bed.

When the trio hopped in bed, Mishti and Wendy did not hesitate for a second, shedding their clothes and kissing Baljeet. Baljeet surrendered himself to the girls, who while feeling across his body stroked his dick together. Wendy and Mishti then put the two breasts they had next to each other and covered Baljeet’s dick, using them together to rub it until semen shot out all over them.

               Phineas, Isabella and Gretchen walked in. ‘Baljeet, we’re a third complete,’ Phineas said.

               Baljeet smiled. ‘Excellent. Now complete the other two thirds.’

Baljeet then found Wendy over his face, giving her vagina to him to eat out. Mishti hopped over Baljeet’s penis and thrusted into it. Mishti leaned herself towards Wendy’s back while also holding onto whatever sides of Baljeet she could reach. As the three synchronised their movements, they came in no time, only for Wendy and Mishti to swap positions, with the former having Baljeet’s dick inside her and the latter being eaten out.

               Ginger, Ferb and Holly walked over. ‘We’re almost done.’

Baljeet gave a thumbs up as he was busy with the two girls over him, and they went back to work. In no time, the trio came again, and moved to the sides of Baljeet. Baljeet used his hands to dual masturbate the girls, while they responded by holding and kissing over him. When they moved their mouths away from Baljeet’s face, he saw Candace, Adyson, Milly and Katie.

               ‘Is it ready?’ Baljeet said as he made Wendy and Mishti orgasm.

               ‘Yes, yes it is,’ Candace said. ‘When you’re ready, just come and step into the device.’

Baljeet then walked out of his bed and followed Candace, who directed him into a giant pod that was fused to the ground. He walked in, and had tubes and wires instantly connect to him. All he could feel was large amounts of energy coursing through his body. Soon, he started to feel larger, and far more powerful. Eventually he became one with the Earth, or rather, the Earth became one with him. While still in his human body, he was also an entire planet, one now imbued with his genetics and one he could control.

Baljeet stood up, more powerful than ever. He could see and feel across the entire world, and now the entire world would fall for him. His penis grew extra long tentacle dicks, and several of said tentacle dicks sprouted from the ground. Baljeet opened the pod, and everyone was staring at his new penises, completely mesmerised.

Baljeet immediately willed his new appendages to ensnare, undress, feel and penetrate everyone around him. As more grew from himself, each other and the ground, everyone surrendered themselves to Baljeet, letting their clothes slide off as they gave in to their desires. With Phineas, Ferb and Buford, Baljeet even allowed his dicks to grow and swallow theirs so they could fuck into them. Within moments, Baljeet climaxed, and was able to bring everyone else to do so, one by one.

Baljeet then used some of his extensions to fuse onto their backs, leaving them all subdued and satisfied, being directly connected to the one they all couldn’t get enough of. As his extensions pulled them all to the ground, Baljeet walked to the people he contained from before. He sprouted dicks from inside where they were held, and from the tips of them all a Baljeet body formed. He could sense everything through his clone bodies just as if they were his original, and through this he let the fields down as everyone started fucking his doubles.

Through his many bodies, Baljeet undressed and gave pleasure to everyone. Baljeet even gave some of the people an extra Baljeet double to give more attention to them. The raw power he felt from being with so many people wasn’t even overwhelming, in fact he desired more. Once he was able to satisfy the last of the people he was fucking, Baljeet could feel the thoughts of those he was connected to, and allowed Isabella and Ginger to see him.

They were dressed back in their black and skimpy suits, and both had a hazy smile on their faces. Baljeet figured out that because they were currently directly connected to him, they were able to feel what he could, and as a result experienced the pleasure he did just before.

               ‘Baljeet, we need to share our message with the world, what shall we do?’ Isabella said.

               Baljeet sent a message to everyone he was connected to. ‘All of you now have the instructions to help me spread my message across the world. I shall now detach from you so you can all do this task. If you need a dick to lift you up anywhere, just put your head to the ground and I will be able to sense your thoughts.’

Baljeet caused more dicks and clones to sprout across the world, and as people saw them, they all decided they had found the one for them. While waiting, he also got some of his doubles to stimulate each other, even ensnaring some in his tentacle dicks. Baljeet even made out with himself through his doubles as he fucked himself through all of them, embracing a form of masturbation better than anything he had experienced in his life.

Once Baljeet had reached enough of the world and had enough fun getting himself off, he got on the broadcaster and prepared himself. Everyone around him surrounded him as he prepared to speak.

               ‘Citizens of Earth. You all recognise me, and you all desire me. Well now, I have merged with the Earth itself, we are one. This means you all can share the gift that is I, Baljeet Tjinder. I can share my love with all of you, and all of you have a chance to love me. If you meet the original body of mine and get to fuck me, consider it a true blessing from your new ruler.’

Baljeet smiled as within moments, he was able to find every human on Earth and have them accept him. The world now belonged to him.


	5. Biggest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baljeet takes over the world and everyone accepts it because they're horny for him.

A week had passed. Baljeet had fully transformed the world to make it his. He strolled towards his headquarters, the pod where he transformed himself, in nothing but a golden bath robe with nothing underneath. Now that he transformed the world into his image and everyone accepts him as their king due to their ravenous attraction to him, he decided to prepare a celebration.

As Baljeet walked inside, he could sense the anticipation of those inside. He could sense the whole world’s desire for him, and he reveled in it. He moved up a level and saw the first part of his celebration. His subjects looked at him and tried to reach for him, even as Baljeet’s tentacles were attached to and restrained them.

Baljeet looked through all of those he had on this level while throwing off his robe. He restrained them not because he wanted to, but because his subjects couldn’t control themselves and he already faced incidents of them going after him when he wasn’t ready. Melissa Chase, Amanda Lopez, Jeremy Johnson, Coltrane from Jeremy’s band, Zack Underwood, Mort Schaeffer, Sara Murphy, Neal from the comic shop, Jenny Brown, Cindy who liked him as a fish, Dana and her two friends who performed with Norm the robot man, Eliza Fletcher and his three co-stars from when he did a show where he was a doctor and ninja.

Baljeet released them all from his grip, only for the tentacles to all penetrate and fuck all of them. Everyone was dressed in nothing but loincloths and for the women, bits of fabric over their breasts, which Baljeet took off in no time. He penetrated every orifice he could, and brought them all to orgasm in no time, before smothering them all in his semen himself. Quick, but satisfying.

               Baljeet smiled as he attached himself to everyone and subdued them. ‘Look, I have to be quick guys, I have big plans soon. You can fuck each other anyway, we still need a genetically diverse human race. Maybe I’ll swap you around with some of the guys on other levels one day, but for now, just wait for my commands. You’ll love what I have planned.’

Baljeet moved up to the next level, and saw an impressive sight as he saw his subjects here restrained. Candace Flynn in nothing but a petite red bikini with flowing transparent red extensions from the hips, Vanessa Doofenshirtz in nothing but a black flowing skirt and small pasties, Stacy Hirano in a short sleeved teal top showing her midriff and underwear, he was already excited. Monty Monogram in tight leather pants and Django Brown wearing nothing but a white towel covering his lower body.

Oh, and all the former Fireside Girls besides Isabella and Ginger. All in bright orange dresses that only covered their sides up to their chest, their breast and miniskirts on all of them, leaving their backs, most of their breasts and middle of their midriffs exposed.

               ‘I hope you like what you see, ‘Jeet,’ Candace said, licking her lips.

               ‘We know you have control over this world, and want to celebrate. What are your plans?’ said Gretchen.

               Baljeet released them all. ‘I plan to have the greatest orgy in history but first, you deserve my attention.’

Baljeet picked up Candace and kissed her, while the tentacles that attached them all grew into more Baljeets and took the others. Baljeet undressed all of his subjects, and intensified the making out. Everyone was moaning and begging for more, which prompted Baljeet to penetrate all of them, fucking all of them.

Baljeet proper intensified his kisses on Candace and thrusted harder, and his doubles did the same. Suddenly the room was full of moans from everyone, including the Baljeets. Everyone had their orgasms, and Baljeet lay on the ground with Candace on top of him while the others clung to their Baljeets.

               ‘I’m never gonna get tired of you,’ Candace said. ‘I look forward to this big finale you have.’

Baljeet kissed Candace before restraining them all again, moving to the next level. He greeted Buford, Phineas, Ferb, all in skin-tight suits that showed every feature of their body. Baljeet’s attention was drawn to the fourth person here, though.

               ‘Nice to finally meet you, Spoon-person,’ Baljeet said. ‘Finally, I can fuck a living spoon!’

               Spoon-person smiled, even as a human sized spoon with limbs and holes to penetrate. ‘Glad to meet you too, my king. Now I’m going to give you the most metallic sex ever?’

               ‘What is that even supposed to mean?’

               ‘I don’t know, you figure it out. Now take me, Baljeet!’

Baljeet undressed Phineas, Ferb and Buford and then penetrated them and Spoon-person all in the behind with tentacles, but with Spoon-person Baljeet did the deed by shaping his own dick for the job. Baljeet then summoned more clones for everyone to penetrate in the behind themselves, including Spoon-person and their shiny silver rod.

Baljeet started thrusting into Spoon-person while his tentacles did the same to the others. In turn, all four of them started to thrust into the Baljeet duplicates provided to them. Spoon-person was the first to climax, their body growing so hot that they started to bend, and shooting hot liquid metal into his Baljeet duplicate. Baljeet only drew pleasure from the heat, as he kissed Spoon-person and turned his attention to the other three.

Baljeet lifted the three men into the air with his tentacles, who in turn carried their Baljeets. Everyone moaned and screamed, all of them cumming and leaving semen dripping on the floor. Baljeet smiled, giving them all some kisses and gestures of affection through his doubles before he moved to the top level, where those he loved most stayed.

Baljeet looked at his four girls in awe. Isabella in her tiny pink strapped bikini, Ginger in her tiny blue halter bikini, Mishti in her golden strapless bikini with the breastplates having swirls with gaps in them and the string being a chain, and Wendy in a bronze bikini of a similar fashion except her swirls ended in points across it, with two points even coming out from the bottom.

               Baljeet put his hands on his hips. ‘Ah yes, my favourite girls. Mishti, the old friend who nobody could forget. Wendy, my simple math colleague who I always felt was more to uncover, and my first kiss. Isabella, my good friend who I assumed had her heart elsewhere until now. And of course, the girl who always saw something in me from the beginning despite my nerdiness, Ginger.’

               ‘You ready to fuck us, Baljeet?’ Isabella said.

               ‘Certainly.’

Baljeet moved for Ginger and kissed her, and sprouted doubles to move in to the other girls. As he focused all of his efforts on feeling and kissing the girls, he summoned more tentacles to get under their bikinis and slide them off. The tentacles then joined the Baljeets in giving affectionate gestures, giving strokes like Baljeet would with his hand, and wrapping around parts of the body like the limbs, waist and breasts.

Baljeet made out with the others for a while before penetrating all four girls, while then using the extra tentacles to enter their behinds and wrap around their breasts to stimulate them. As they fucked, Baljeet continued to deliver kisses to the girls, giving some around the face, neck and collarbone. When the girls weren’t kissing and feeling back, they were gripping onto Baljeet’s tentacle dicks to stimulate them and breathing heavily.

Baljeet’s movements intensified, and all of the girls’ breathing turned into panting and moaning. They felt waves of pleasure coarse through their entire body, screaming for more. Baljeet’s movements ended up turning so fast he climaxed himself, releasing loads of semen everywhere and using what stamina he had left to get some more pleasure from the girls.

Baljeet and the girls bathed in his semen before he restrained them again, walking to his broadcaster. He wiped himself clean, and spoke into it.

               ‘As a celebration of my new world, I shall now reward you all,’ Baljeet said. ‘None of you might be able to control yourselves, but for this you won’t need to. I am going to have the first time I fuck the entire world… at once!’


	6. BIGGEREST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baljeet has sex with the entire world.

Baljeet felt every single being on Earth, fucking them either with his tentacles or duplicates. Even as he sat on his throne with Ginger and had duplicates with the others on his top level, he felt more pleasure than he ever felt in his entire life. The entire world wanted him, and now he had chosen to return the favour. He felt like a god.

He and everyone across the world were having massive orgasms unlike anything felt before. Baljeet didn’t even feel overwhelmed, even if it was more intense than anything he had experienced. As he fucked the world and continued to give pleasure to the Earth, a portal opened, stopping Baljeet as he put on his golden robe to greet the new arrival.

She looked just like Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, but wore three bands in her hair that lifted it up, a silver dress with a translucent skirt that stopped at her knees but had openings on the side, and a dark silver band around her neck that connected to thin straps that only grew around her breasts to cover them, still leaving everything in the middle of her body exposed.

               The woman spoke. ‘I am Vanessa Doofenshmirtz of what you call the Second Dimension, known by your kind as Vanessa-2. I have come to this dimension to meet my equal, Baljeet Tjinder of the First Dimension.’

               Baljeet walked up to Vanessa-2. ‘You have found the right man, what is it you seek, my lady?’

               ‘After realising I can fuck the world, my sexual appetite still isn’t satisfied, and I can tell you’re the same. Look at the main groups I fuck. Carl and all those random attractive people I wooed from Danville on my fourth level, Phineas, Buford, Jeremy and my dimension’s you on my third, the former Firestorm Girls, Stacy and Dana on my second, and Tony Marzulo, Monty Monogram, Candace Flynn and Ferb Fletcher on my first. They’re great, and so is the world, but I need more.’

               ‘This is an eerily similar parallel to my dimension. I was just fucking my Earth, and you have made me realise that I could use even more. Are you suggesting we fuck each other, and in turn each other’s Earths?’

               ‘Yes, yes I am. Now, let my pussy tentacles come through, I shall also connect them to everyone in my dimension so they feel my pleasure while you fuck them.’

               ‘Great idea! Guess I’ll connect my dicks to everyone in my dimension while your vagina tentacles come through and fuck everyone. Now everyone shall feel the greatest orgy to ever come into existence at the extent we do, pun not intended.’

               ‘Now, the Universe shall have its greatest display of sex it has ever bared. We are gods, Baljeet, gods!’

Baljeet and Vanessa-2 used their appendages to connect to everyone in their dimensions, while then opening portals through the two dimensions to send more of them to penetrate everyone in their opposite dimension, of course several of them even growing into Baljeet and Vanessa-2 duplicates. Some of the genital appendages and duplicates even started to feel and fuck each other, even with the odd few being Baljeets and Vanessa-2s that fucked others of their kinds.

As everyone in both dimensions was now penetrated and several Baljeet and Vanessa-2 duplicates were engaged in coitus, Baljeet and Vanessa-2 proper embraced each other in a kiss. They slid their hands under each other’s clothing and undid it, leaving them naked in seconds. Baljeet picked up Vanessa-2 who let him penetrate her and they moved to the middle of the dimensional portal Vanessa-2 came through. Vanessa-2’s bed moved over to them to let them lie on it as they fucked on the borders between worlds.

Baljeet and Vanessa-2 slowed down their fucking and embraced each other as they decided to feel the pleasure everyone else was feeling, as well as what their duplicates were doing to each other. Some of Baljeet’s tentacles were even hundreds of metres inside Vanessa-2’s, and several of the Baljeet and Vanessa duplicates were growing more aggressive in their sex drive.

While Baljeet and Vanessa-2 bathed in the pleasure they and everyone in their worlds felt, they started to grow more intense again. Vanessa-2 pulled Baljeet down as he gave kisses while thrusting into her and gripping her ass. Baljeet took some time to clamp down and bite Vanessa-2’s nipples while feeling her breasts, and Vanessa-2 squeezed Baljeet’s testes with all of her strength, delivering the most pleasurable pain he had ever experienced.

Both felt themselves orgasm across their worlds over and over, with more happening at once with every passing second. Vanessa-2 and Baljeet continued to squeeze, scratch and bite all over each other as they fucked, before ultimately wrapping around each other and both feeling the most intense orgasms they had ever experienced. If there was such a thing as feeling pure ecstasy, this was it.

Baljeet lay back on his bed with Vanessa-2 grabbing onto him, both of them reeling from the intense orgasm. They kissed as they cuddled each other and were overwhelmed by what they experienced, with the orgasms from everyone and their extensions across the world growing so powerful reality began to fall apart. Bright chunks of light started appearing until all there was left was pure blinding light, and nothing more.

 

Baljeet awakened in his bed, and took off the headset he was wearing. Baljeet turned a light on and analysed the device, seeing it was overloaded and couldn’t be switched back on. He tossed the headset away, turned the light off.

               Baljeet grumbled. ‘What the fuck was that dream? If this device is really supposed to bring out my deepest and darkest subconscious desires and make my dreams pleasurable as a result, then does this mean that I subconsciously want to fuck an entire planet? That dream was so ridiculous. And now when I get up, I am going to need to give my pyjamas and bedsheets a massive wash.’

Baljeet groaned as he went back to sleep, thinking about the lecture he had to give at college the next day. He fell asleep quickly, but not before he had some thoughts on his mind.

 _Sometimes too much really is too much_ , he thought.


End file.
